1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic camera, and to a method of operating an electronic camera adapted to capture an image of a subject, record the image on a recording medium, and also transfer recorded information to external equipment.
2. Related Background Art
Electronic cameras have been known in the past wherein picture information picked up by an image pickup device is recorded on a recording medium.
In such an electronic camera, the recording medium may be repeatedly used by erasing recorded information at an appropriate time. To this end, known electronic cameras are provided with various functions for erasing recorded information.
As one example of such erasing functions, it is known to erase all of the recorded information on a recording medium at one time by a manual command operation (as disclosed in Laid-Open Publication No. 6-90422 of Japanese Patent Application, for example).
It is also known to erase recorded information on a recording medium one item at a time by a manual command operation, while confirming this item of recorded information on a monitor screen, for example.
Many types of electronic cameras are known which have a function to transfer recorded information on a recording medium to external equipment. In transferring the recorded information to the external equipment utilizing this transfer function, the recorded information may be backed up or suitably processed as needed.
The transfer function may also be used to transfer the recorded information directly to an external printing apparatus so as to provide a printed copy or output of the recorded information.
In many cases, the recorded information transferred from the electronic camera to the external equipment is normally saved or output at the location to which the information was transferred, and it is erased at some time in the electronic camera.
In known cameras, when recorded information is transferred, the operator must determine whether each item of the recorded information has been transferred. This requires the operator to rely on memory or on a note made at the time of the transfer. This procedure is cumbersome, and possibly inaccurate, and is thus undesirable.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an electronic camera and operating method which do not require an operator to remember or note whether an item of recorded information has been transferred.
To achieve this object, an informative indication is displayed, which indicates transfer completion, corresponding to each item of recorded information that has been transferred. The operator can then determine from the informative indication whether recorded information has been transferred. Consequently, the operator need not remember or write down whether an item of recorded information has been transferred.
Another object of the invention is to provide an electronic camera and operating method that appropriately indicate how far transfer processing has proceeded during transfer of a plurality of items of recorded information.
To achieve this object, an informative indication is displayed each time a transfer of an item of recorded information is completed. By observing a change in the informative indications, the operator is able to confirm or determine how far the transfer processing has proceeded.
In the case where the transfer processing is terminated due to an error or abnormality, those items that have been transferred before the time of the termination can be easily determined from the informative indications. This permits the operator to perform subsequent transfer processing efficiently, by not transferring the same information twice, for example.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an electronic camera and operating method that enable an operator to properly select recorded information to be erased, depending on the transfer form or transfer destination of the recorded information.
To achieve this object, a displayed form of an informative indication is changed depending upon a transfer form or a transfer destination. Thus, the informative indication not only indicates whether the recorded information has been transferred, but also enables the operator to identify the transfer form or the transfer destination.
Consequently, the operator is able to appropriately and carefully perform the procedure of selecting an item or items to be erased, based on the transfer form employed for the transfer or the transfer destination.
When recorded information is transferred from the electronic camera through a communication line, the recorded information may not be backed up or saved in may cases. In the camera and operating method of the present invention, the operator can determine this situation from the informative indication, and is therefore able to appropriately and carefully perform the procedure of selecting items to be erased.